Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard
by linora
Summary: la suite de Changement
1. Prologue

**Titre: Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

******Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

******Résumé: Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

Le quai du Poudlard Express était pratiquement vide quand le Seigneur Prince arriva avec ses petits-enfants, venir tôt avait de nombreux avantages selon lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Evans faisaient leurs apparitions, il leurs avait dit venir plus tôt pour éviter la foule, Lily et Severus pourraient s'installer en toute tranquillité. Et son petit-fils allait en avoir besoin car les gens allaient enfin découvrir qu'il était l'héritier de la famille Prince, l'une des familles les plus anciennes, influentes et riches d'Angleterre et même d'Europe. Quand il avait annoncé cela à Severus, celui-ci avait été abasourdi et un peu inquiet, il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur ou même d'être digne d'une telle responsabilité. Quand à Auguste, il avait été rassuré sur le caractère de son petit-fils, c'était un garçon fier mais pas arrogant, un travailleur qui ne se reposait pas sur ces acquis. Il était parfaitement aligné avec les valeurs et la façon de penser de la famille Prince. Il avait cependant quelques inquiétudes à renvoyer le garçon à Poudlard, Lily et Lucius lui avaient raconté les tourments qu'il subissait et le désintérêt de la part des professeurs, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus. Heureusement la jeune Lily avait promis de lui écrire si jamais Severus avait des problèmes, cela lui permettrait d'aller remonter les bretelles à Dumbledore. Rapidement les deux jeunes gens firent leurs adieux avant de disparaitre dans le train, laissant les deux familles sur le quai. Auguste proposa aux Evans de venir déjeuner avec lui et les filles. Ils partirent alors que le gros des familles faisait leurs apparitions provoquant un bruit assourdissant et entravant la progression vers la sortie. Auguste regarda alors une dernière fois en direction du train en ayant soudain l'intuition que quelque chose d'important aller changer dans le monde des sorciers et que bizarrement son petit-fils serait au centre de cette révolution.

* * *

**Voilà enfin la suite de Changement, je suis désolé pour la longue attente, j'espere que cela vous plaira.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

**Titre: Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé: Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

Severus Rogue, enfin Prince, il venait de changer de nom abandonnant celui de son géniteur détesté, regardait les gens sur le quai en attendant le retour de Lily qui était allée saluer ses autres amis. Il profita aussi de son absence pour réfléchir aux changements qui avaient eu lieu et à leurs répercussions. Son grand-père l'avait prévenu que les gens allaient surement se comporter d'une autre façon dès qu'ils auraient connaissance de sa filiation retrouvée, ils allaient probablement tentés de l'amadouer ou d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Il avait rassuré celui-ci, il était évident qu'il allait se montrer poli et courtois envers les autres mais qu'il n'allait pas totalement changer ses habitudes ni son caractère. Il était de nature solitaire et taciturne, et son nouveau statut n'allait pas changer cela. De plus, les gens l'avaient toujours traité assez mal à cause de l'image qu'il renvoyait et ce n'était pas dans sa nature de pardonner facilement. De tout façon, la sociabilité n'allait pas être sa priorité, comme avant se sera ses études qu'il allait mettre d'abord, le reste pourrait attendre. Cependant cette nouvelle situation pourrait avoir un avantage, il avait maintenant l'espoir que les professeurs se comportent correctement. Ce nouveau statut devrait obliger les professeurs à être juste surtout en face des Maraudeurs qui allaient surement continuer leurs soi-disant farces comme le disait Dumbledore, c'était surtout des agressions ou des farces très cruelles.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et se refermé, se fut un raclement de gorge qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'était plus seul. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur les deux seules autres personnes en dehors de Lily et Lucius, qu'il considérait comme des amis, Rastaban Lestrange et Regulus Black. Si le premier abordait un visage sans expression comme à son habitude, le deuxième était tout le contraire ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Quoi qui s'était passé, cela avait dû être grave, il décida de les aborder assez joyeusement enfin pour lui.

-Rastaban ! Regulus ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! Passez de bonnes vacances ?

-Pas envie d'en parler, tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Ouais, ravi de te voir maintenant que se passe-t-il ? Un peu plus et on passait sans te reconnaitre. Y-a-t-il une raison à l'absence de glamour et à la nouvelle garde-robe.

-Du calme, Rastaban. Severus va surement nous expliquer ces changements, un peu de patience.

-De toute façon, vous l'aurez su assez tôt. Vous savez mon statut de sang, commença-t-il alors qu'ils hochaient la tête, cela faisait déjà quelques temps que je savais le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et Lucius m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes recherches sur ma famille dans notre monde. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire avec ses données cependant les évènements de cet été ont changés les choses.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mes parents sont morts, Lucius a réussi à contacter mon grand-père pour qu'il s'occuper de mes sœurs et moi sinon c'était l'orphelinat. Je n'ai donc plus rien à dissimuler et le train de vie de mon grand-père est très diffèrent de celui de mes parents.

-Qui est-il ? Tu nous as rien dit avant.

-Auguste Prince.

-Tu te fous de nous là !

-Non, je suis tout à fait sérieux.

-Mince alors quand tu t'y mets tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. La famille Prince est l'une des plus anciennes et surtout l'une des plus respecté du monde magique.

-Je sais, mon grand-père a profité du reste des vacances pour m'enseigner le plus possible.

-Attends, tu es l'héritier ?

-Malheureusement, c n'est pas vraiment un cadeau.

-Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler, c'est pourquoi j'ai beaucoup de chances que ce poste soit à Rodolphe. Cependant il y a une chose qui m'étonne c'est que personne ne soit au courant de ce développement, je veux dire que tout le monde considère Auguste Prince comme le dernier de la lignée. Alors cela surprend que personne n'a rien dit sur l'apparition d'un héritier pour la famille, cela aurait dû être la nouvelle du moment.

-Mon grand-père a fait en sorte de retarder la nouvelle au maximum, il voulait laisser le temps à mes sœurs et surtout à moi-même de s'habituer à notre nouvelle situation. Cependant mon nouveau statut va bientôt se retrouvé dans les journaux, surtout maintenant que les gobelins ont été notifiés.

-Pourquoi les gobelins ? demanda Regulus.

-J'ai dû aller les voir d'abord pour fixer mon statut d'héritier et ensuite j'ai changé de nom, je ne suis plus Severus Tobias Rogue mais Severus Alexandre Prince. Je voulais absolument me débarrasser de tout ce qui pouvait me rappelait mon géniteur.

-L'année ne va pas être de tout repos.

-Malheureusement pour moi.

Cette remarque assez triste de la part de Severus sembla lancer un certain froid, les garçons ne semblaient pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Alors que Severus allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une certaine rousse, Lily était de retour.

* * *

**Bon deux amis de plus pour Severus, avec Lily et Lucius, Rastaban et Regulus sont les seuls qui ont toujours été de son cote même s'ils sont discret dans cette amitié. Le choix de Regulus était assez évident par rapport aux livres, pour Rastaban, j'ai trouvé l'idée dans certaines histoires qui montraient un autre visage et qu'il n'était pas un clone de son frère dans sa violence aveugle. Les deux garçons ont le même genre d'idées que Lucius sur l'avenir du monde magique. Cela va être aborder dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Votre avis, s'il vous plait.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre: Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé: Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

Lily était en partie heureuse de retourner vers Severus, elle aimait ses autres amis mais avait toujours du mal avec leurs préjugés contre celui-ci, juste à cause de sa maison. Immédiatement après l'ouverture de a porte, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul, elle se figea quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, de refermer la porte et de s'asseoir à côte de Severus. Un silence maladroit s'installa pendant un bon moment avant que Lily ose se lancer.

-Bonjour, messieurs. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances.

-Assez bien, Evans.

-Cela aurait pu être mieux, une personne a réussi à chambouler toute ma famille, malheureusement.

-Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'agit.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je voulais justement aborder ce sujet, connaissant l'influence qu'avait Lucius à l'école, je voudrais savoir votre réaction et celle de vos parents à ce qu'il fait. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises pendant les vacances et il a déclaré qu'il voulait changer la perception des gens sur lui, il ne voulait pas être son père.

-Très mal. Ce n'est qu'un secret de polichinelle que ma famille soutient le seigneur des ténèbres alors quand mon oncle et ma tante ont appris que Lucius n'allait pas le suivre, ils ont immédiatement annulé le contrat de mariage qui avait été fait entre Narcissa et Lucius.

-Je crois que cela aurait été une raison suffisante pour Lucius, la seule vue de Narcissa lui donnait la nausée et il n'est pas le seul qu'elle insupporte.

-Cette fille fait presque aussi peur que Bella, je plains celui qui va devoir remplacer Lucius. En tout cas, mes parents ont été horrifiés par le changement de Lucius, ils ont passés des jours à m'interroger sur lui, voulant tout savoir, quels personnes il fréquentait le plus, les sujets qu'il a abordé : cela a été l'enfer. Evans, pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

-Pour voir comment vous le juger, vous n'avez pas l'air vraiment fâché contre lui. Cela m'aide beaucoup car pendant des années j'ai pris Lucius pour un vrai salaud mais mon opinion a beaucoup évolué. Je m'étais toujours demandé comme il pouvait être ami avec Severus s'il était un tel puriste tout comme vous deux, vous faites tout un foin sur le statut de sang mais vous restez avec nous sans broncher.

-La vérité c'est que tu n'es pas si mauvaise que ça Evans mais Lucius et nous aussi sommes obligés de porter un masque tout le temps, nous ne devons jamais montrer nos véritables sentiments, déjà cela ne se fait pas mais surtout cela peut être dangereux. Je ne haïs pas les moldus-nés mais j'avoue que vous me posez un problème en général.

-Rastaban a raison, porter un masque est une habitude indispensable pour nous. Moi aussi je ne hais pas les moldus-nés, et je ne suis pas d'accord à tuer les moldus et les moldus-nés mais ceux-ci ont besoin d'un meilleur encadrement.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est simple Lily, les véritables raisons de la haine et de la méfiance des sangs-purs envers les moldus-nés et les moldus sont l'ignorance et la peur. La plupart des familles de sang-pur ignorent tout du monde moldu et toutes les informations qu'ils ont en leur possession viennent de l'époque médiévale en général particulièrement pendant la chasse aux sorcières. Ils sont toujours inquiets à cause des horreurs de l'époque.

-Exactement, comme tu l'as bien vu, le monde des sorciers est beaucoup en arrière, nous sommes coincés dans le passé particulièrement au sujet des moldus. Malgré les progrès du monde moldu, les vieilles familles sont encore coincées à l'époque des chasses aux sorcières et c'est de là que provient leurs inquiétudes. De plus cela est renforcé par la sécurité du monde magique qu'ils trouvent particulièrement fragile. Et franchement je partage tout à fait cet avis, en effet aujourd'hui le statut du secret est en danger car rien n'empêche les familles de moldus-nés de révéler notre existence. Je sais très bien que le monde moldu a évolué mais la révélation du monde magique ne passerait pas bien.

-Tu as raison, même si beaucoup ne ferait rien, il y a toujours des groupes qui voudront soit nous détruire soit nous utiliser.

-Exact Severus, c'est pourquoi beaucoup voudraient une véritable séparation entre nos deux mondes, que les moldus-nés soient enlevés à leurs familles dès la découverte de leurs dons.

-Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !

-C'est vrai, cela poserait trop de problèmes. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le seul problème, il y en a un autre tout aussi important.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un truc qu'on a déjà vu ensemble Lily, c'est la méconnaissance des us et coutumes du monde magique de la part des moldus-nés.

-Pas seulement les moldus-nés mais aussi beaucoup de sang-mêlé et même certains sangs-purs ne savent rien de nos traditions. Et le pire c'est que rien n'est fait pour arranger les choses, Poudlard n'a aucun cours abordant le sujet. Donc ils apprennent la magie mais rien concernant le monde magique ou alors très peu, le pire c'est que certaines de nos traditions ont été remplacées par celle des moldus.

-Je peux vous comprendre, sans Severus, je serai aussi ignorante que les autres. Cela m'a surpris tout comme mes parents quand Mcdonagall m'a remis ma lettre, elle m'a dit peu de choses. Oh ! Elle m'a dit comment aller au chemin de traverse ou sur le quai pour Poudlard mais rien d'autre sur le monde magique. Je me souviens que nous avons tenté quand nous sommes allés chercher de trouver des renseignements sur le fonctionnement du monde magique sans résultat. Je trouve cela stupide voire dangereux de nous balancer dans le monde magique avec aussi peu d'informations même les moldus font mieux en matière d'intégration.

-Exactement, Poudlard, le Ministère, personne ne fait rien pour arranger ça. C'est donc là que vient le ressentiment général vient et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en profite largement.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'impression que cela va changer. Bon cette petite discussion était charmante mais nous devons retourner auprès des autres sinon ils vont commencer à se poser des questions. A toute à l'heure Severus, à une prochaine fois Evans.

-A plus tard les gars.

* * *

**Je suis assez satisfait de cette première explication sur le problème des Serpentard avec les moldus-nés, je ne voulais pas que tout les Serpentard soient déclarés haineux des moldus-nés, ils ne veulent que préserver leur monde.**

**Cela permet aussi une première pique envers Dumbledore, il va beaucoup trinqué dans cette histoire. En effet, j'ai eu l'impression en lisant les livres que les moldus-nés sont balancés dans un tout nouveau monde sans vraies informations.**

**Prochain chapitre: les Maraudeurs viennent foutre le bordel**

**Avis, s'il vous plait!**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre: Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé: Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

Severus et Lily passèrent le reste du voyage dans le calme, grâce à plusieurs sorts placés sur la porte du compartiment, ils évitèrent toute visite en particulier la rencontre rituelle mais désagréable avec les Maraudeurs. Ils discutèrent donc de tout ce qu'il les attendait de retour au château, entre les BUSE en fin d'années, les Maraudeurs et tout le reste, cela allait être corsé. Ils parlaient le plus possible en sachant qu'à leur arrivée, le même cirque allait recommencer, ils savaient que leurs camarades n'apprécièrent pas leur amitié. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient encore essayer de les séparer et cela les agaçaient profondément, ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi ils devaient limités leurs amitié à leurs maisons respectives. En tout cas alors qu'ils approchaient de la gare, Lily réussit à arracher à Severus la promesse qu'il allait essayer d'être plus sociable. Cela avait été son objectif depuis leur début à Poudlard, elle voulait que d'autres personnes voient le garçon extraordinaire qu'il était. La chance était encore avec eux car ils arrivèrent à monter dans une calèche rapidement sans même se faire remarquer par les Maraudeurs qui semblaient les chercher. Cependant une fois arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils durent se séparer pour affronter leurs camarades pour un nouveau discours sur leur amitié.

Arrivée à la table des gryffondors, Lily essaya d'éviter les Maraudeurs, en asseyant entre deux filles de son année mais elles idolâtraient tellement les garçons qu'elles bougèrent dès qu'ils l'ont demandé. Alors que Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow s'assirent de chaque cote d'elle alors que James Potter et Sirius Black s'installèrent en face comme des enquêteurs en vue d'un interrogatoire en règle. Ils attendirent à peine que les tables soient garnir avant de passer à l'offensive.

-Alors Evans, pourquoi tu traines encore avec ce ver de Snivellus ? Nous croyons t'avoir dit qu'un bon gryffondor ne traine pas avec un sale serpent.

-Black, fermes là ! Je n'ai ni besoin ni envie de ton opinion, Severus est mon ami, je ne vais pas l'abandonner parce qu'un imbécile à grosse tête le déclare.

-Oh ! Evans…

-Evans, c'est un sale mangemort comme tous les membres de Serpentard, ils sont tous des adeptes de magie noire.

-Franchement Potter, tu es un idiot, tu passes ton temps à dénoncer les serpentards et leurs préjugés mais tu fais exactement pareil quand tu mets tous les serpentards dans le même panier. De plus aux dernières nouvelles, les mangemorts considèrent les moldus-nés comme de l'écume alors si Severus était un d'eux, il devrait ne pas trainer avec moi.

-Il est en train de te tendre un piège, on essaie seulement de te protéger.

-James a raison Evans, les serpentards sont retors, il veut surement t'utiliser dans un rituel de magie noire.

-Cela devient ridicule ! Severus n'est pas un mangemort et il ne veut pas en être un puis même s'il s'y connait en magie noire je ne l'ai jamais vu en faire usage contre quelqu'un. Donc maintenant vous allez arrêter de m'embêter, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est à Serpentard qu'il est mauvais. Mais il n'y a aucune chance que vous le sachiez puisque vous n'avez jamais cherché à le connaitre.

-Pas besoin de le connaitre, c'est un serpent, on sait tous comment ils sont.

-Vous êtes pathétique, vos préjugés deviennent lassant, vous êtes pire que les serpentards sur votre façon de traiter les autres. Vous faites partir des gens que je supporte le moins.

-Lily…

-Remus, ne t'en mêles pas. Je suis malade de la vision tronquée que tout le monde semble avoir surtout ces deux-là, il faut qu'ils apprennent que le monde n'est pas en noir et blanc. Il faut qu'ils arrêter de penser que parce que quelqu'un est à Serpentard, il est automatiquement mauvais et inversement ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Gryffondor qu'on est une bonne personne.

-Hé !

-Taisez-vous ! Je vous préviens que si vous continuez à me parler ou même à me regarder, je vais vous lancer un sort. Ce n'est pas une blague !

Le regard de Lily était féroce et promettait de tenir ce qu'elle venait de dire, et il y a longtemps que les garçons avaient appris à ne pas être destinataire de l'un de ses sorts. Ils étaient souvent assez vicieux. Ils la laissèrent donc tranquille ce qu'apprécia beaucoup la jeune fille.

* * *

**J"éprouve un grand plaisir à faire que les Maraudeurs ressemblent à des salauds. Leurs peurs de Lily est amusante, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle devait avoir un sacré caractère pour supporter la morosité de Severus et les betises des Maraudeurs.**

**Prochain chapitre: la reception des serpentards.**

**Avis, s'il vous plait!**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre: Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé: Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

De l'autre cote de salle, à la table des serpentards, Severus avait enfin réussi à claquer le bec à ses camarades même si ce n'était que pour un moment. Tout cela avait commencé comme à l'habitude, les remarques désobligeantes sur son statut de sang et sur son amitié avec Lily. Cela le lui posait plus de problèmes, il en avait l'habitude. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'ils faisaient car même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, ses condisciples n'osaient pas s'en prendre à lui, ses connaissances leurs faisaient peur, il n'avait jamais perdu un combat. La crainte pouvait être d'une grande utilité comme l'était ses capacités en matière de potions, il s'était facilement de l'argent en leurs vendant des potions. Donc la plupart essayaient de ne pas le regarder cependant la grande majorité semblaient avoir pris note de ses nouveaux atouts, l'état déplorable de ses affaires avait souvent été commenté dans le passé, ce changement soudain intrigués beaucoup les plus malins. Il fallut attendre la fin de la répartition pour que l'un d'eux, Flint un septième année, lance enfin l'offensive.

-Alors Rogue, tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il ne faut pas trainer les sangs de bourbe.

-Flint, ton opinion est sans intérêt pour moi alors pourrais-tu te taire.

-C'est toi qui devrait se taire, Rogue. Tu as l'air d'avoir oublié que je suis ton aine et ton supérieur alors que tu n'es qu'un sang-mêlé, tu me dois le respect.

-Je te le dois !? Tu te prends pour qui ! Le respect, il se gagne chez moi et tu es très loin de l'avoir.

-Espèce de…

-Ferme-là Flint ! Tu es un tel imbécile que personne ne te respecte alors pas besoin de t'emporter. Cependant tu as raison sur un point. Rogue, je te conseille de te calmer et te montrer plus respectueux, surtout maintenant que Malefoy n'est plus là pour te sauver la peau.

-Ca s'est bien vrai, une fois au dortoir, on va t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de Lucius pour me protéger, Rosier et tu le sais assez bien. Quand à toi Mulciber, tu as faire quoi à part tu humilier comme les autres fois où tu a tenté ta chance.

-On s'en fout de Malefoy, ce n'est qu'un sale traître.

-Oui, il va payer pour sa traîtrise.

-Avery, Lucius n'est pas un traître car aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a jamais rejoint aucun groupe ou organisation.

-Tu es aussi un traître si tu es de son cote.

-Je suis avec Lucius, il est mon ami et je le soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

-Ton ami ? Laisse-moi rire, Lucius n'a pas d'ami que des connaissances qu'il peut utiliser. Je pense plutôt qu'il t'a acheté sinon d'où viennent des nouveaux vêtements.

-Ouais, il a du payer un maximum pour donner à Rogue une apparence décente.

-Ça c'est bien vrai Avery, tout le monde sait que Rogue n'est qu'un pauvre petit sang-mêlé de rien du tout. Alors Rogue combien ce sale traitre de Malefoy t'a-t-il payé pour trahir notre Seigneur ?

-Notre Seigneur ?! Tu devrais vérifier ce que tu dis, c'est le tien pas le mien et il ne le sera jamais, je trouve qu'il est totalement tordu ainsi que ceux qui le suivent.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Rogue.

-Ouais, tu devrais l'écouter, les accidents viennent vite.

-Sinon quoi, vous allez m'attaquer ou c'est lui qui va me détruire. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir qu'il apprenne que tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes opinions que lui. Je peux comprendre de vouloir protéger notre monde et nos coutumes mais je ne peux sanctionner la violence pour le faire et Lucius est du même avis que moi. Quand à mes nouveaux habits, cela ne vient pas de Lucius, il ne m'a pas payé, cependant vous allez découvrir assez rapidement la vérité. Maintenant vous allez me laisser tranquille, je tiens à manger sans entendre vos idioties alors je vous préviens le prochain qui m'emmerde c'est à ses risques et périls.

Ses condisciples le regardèrent en silence, aucun ne voulaient se retrouver au bout de sa baguette, il était très dangereux donc ils décidèrent d'abandonner au moins pour le moment. Il était évident au vue de leurs visages qu'ils allaient tenter de nouveau leur chance une fois dans la salle commune des serpentards. Mais après que certains se retrouvèrent avec les résultats des compétences de Severus en matière de sorts, il allait être évident qu'il allait être tranquille pour un long moment, cette fois-ci. Il attendait le matin avec un grand plaisir, leurs surprises seraient un grand moment pour lui.

* * *

**J'ai trouvé amusant de terminer ce chapitre et le précedent presque de la même façon, les deux faisant peur avec leurs capacités de duels.**

**Prochain chapitre: la grande nouvelle**

**Avis, s'il vous plait!**


	6. Chapitre 5: Le Prophète

**Titre:**** Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer:**** Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé:**** Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

**P.S: Désolé pour l'attente, il y a quelques problèmes pour l'affichage.**

* * *

Lily s'était réveillé de bonne humeur cependant cela c'était vite assombri quand elle descendue dans la salle commune des gryffondors. En effet elle était tombée sur Black et Potter qui l'avaient tellement enragés que quand elle sortit de la salle, elle laissa les deux garçons au sol alors que leurs fans essayaient d'inverser les sorts qu'elle avait exprimé. Arrivée à la grande salle, elle repéra immédiatement Severus qui semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur, il était évident qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée du courrier qu'elle comprit son comportement en voyant le gros titre du Prophète.

**_Famille Prince : apparition d'un héritier_**

_On pensait que la famille Prince, l'une des plus anciennes familles nobles du pays, allait s'éteindre quand Auguste Prince aurait disparu. En effet quelques années auparavant, une terrible tragédie avait frappé cette noble famille quand Eileen Prince qui était mentalement instable, a tué son propre frère, Alexandre Prince avant de disparaitre, privant ainsi la famille de descendance. Aucune information n'a jamais été trouvée qui aurait indiqué sa localisation. _

_Cependant, quelques jours avant la rentrée, Auguste Prince a notifié les gobelins pour la nomination d'un nouvel héritier, tout ça dans le plus grand secret. Imaginez la surprise quand les premiers murmures sont sortir car il ne reste absolument aucun membre de la famille Prince à part le Seigneur Prince et sa fille qui n'a jamais été déclaré morte. Alors d'où pourrait provenir ce mystérieux héritier ? Un enfant caché ? Plusieurs spéculations ont eu lieu avant que nos attentes furent récompenses quand Auguste Prince donna des réponses._

_Il nous déclara que le nouvel héritier de la famille est un garçon de quatorze ans qui rentre dans sa cinquième année à Poudlard, un serpentard du nom de Severus Rogue où plutôt Prince, il a légalement changé son nom. Il nous a aussi révéler que ce n'était pas un enfant caché mais qu'il était simplement son petit-fils. Son petit-fils ? Mais qui sont ses parents ? Le Seigneur Prince nous a révélé que c'était le fils de sa fille Eileen qui a récemment trouvé la mort avec son mari. C'est alors qu'il aurait découvert l'existence de ses trois petits-enfants, le jeune Severus et ses deux jeunes sœurs. Dévasté par cette découverte, il a immédiatement recueilli ses enfants qui aurez subi la folie de leurs parents, faisant ainsi preuve d'une grande générosité. Il a refusé de nous en dire plus sur le passé de ses petits-enfants mais on ne peut qu'espérer que pour le Seigneur Prince que ses enfants n'aient pas hériter de la folie de leur mère. _

_Je vais tenter d'avoir d'autres informations, attendez la suite si possible._

_Esméralda Seekter_

L'article n'était pas trop mauvais même si Lily trouvait que la journaliste faisait un peu dans le sensationnel, elle espérait qu'elle ne trouverait pas la vérité sur la vie de Severus avec ses parents. Elle regardait vers celui-ci pour le voir aborder un sourire assez effrayant, il était évident qu'il allait faire payer aux autres leurs comportements passés. Elle voyait déjà beaucoup de monde se réunit autour de ceux qui avaient le Prophète et regardait leurs visages se décomposaient surtout de ceux provenant des familles Pur-Sang assez radicale. D'après leurs têtes, ils savaient tous l'importance de la famille Prince, une chose qu'elle avait apprise récemment quand Malefoy lui avait expliqué la hiérarchie chez les Pur-Sang. Beaucoup regardaient du cote de Severus mais aucun n'osait approcher, son expression n'avait rien d'accueillant. Elle retourna à regarder son ami quand celui-ci capta son regard et fit un petit signe en direction de la table des professeurs, ce qui l'accueillit fut encore plus surprenant. Les enseignants semblaient totalement tétanisés en particulier le directeur qui avait depuis le début de leurs scolarités pris la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre à son ami avec plus ou moins de discrétion, un comportement largement repris par les professeurs. Elle les voyait regarder avec horreur Severus, elle les plaigne un peu, Auguste Prince avait une réputation pour ceux qui s'en prenaient à sa famille et ils avaient largement abusés de leurs autorités envers Severus, mais en même temps ils méritaient d'avoir peur pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait contre son ami. N'y tenant plus, Lily se décida à se lever pour aller rejoindre son ami, et même si de nombreux serpentards faisaient la tête en la voyant approcher aucun n'osa rien dire quand elle s'installa en face de Severus, ils avaient suffisamment harceler celui-ci sur leur amitié, elle était intouchable.

-Joli spectacle !

* * *

**Ah! C'est tellement bon de voir la tête de tout les gens qui se sont moqués de Severus. En tout cas, j'espère que l'article est correct, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de ce que le Prophète écrit dans les livres.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis!**

**Prochain chapitre: Que pense Severus?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre:**** Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer:**** Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé:**** Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

Severus était impatient, il attendait l'arrivée du courrier avec joie, une joie assez malsaine pour enfin avoir une certaine vengeance sur ceux qui l'avaient dénigré. La découverte du titre du _Prophète _commençait à provoquer des réactions, il s'amusait à contempler les attitudes de ses camarades, en particulier celles des serpentards. Ils étaient catastrophés, ils savaient tous le poids de la famille Prince et ils savaient aussi qu'avec ses nouvelles données, leurs familles voudraient qu'ils tentent des alliances avec lui. Et c'était là que se situait le problème. Enfin pour eux, ils avaient en effet depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ils l'avaient tous moqués et rejetés à cause de ses origines et son aspect extérieur. Même si c'est assez mesquin, il attendait avec impatience de voir à quel point ils étaient prêts à se rabaisser pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ils allaient avoir du boulot et il n'avait pas l'intention de leurs faciliter la tâche. De plus, son grand-père lui avait fait plein de recommandations de comment il devait se comporter envers les enfants de mangemorts, il devait se montrer poli mais s'il remarquait que certains ne semblaient pas suivre le chemin familiale, il devait essayer de les encourager discrètement à continuer. Pour les autres, c'était à lui de voir s'il voulait lier des relations au-delà du strict minimum. Cependant ce n'était pas ses camarades qui semblaient être les plus accablés, en effet on pourrait penser que quelqu'un avait utilisé un sort de congélation sur les enseignants car ils semblaient totalement paralysés. C'est alors qu'il capta le regard de Lily et lui désigna la table des professeurs, son amie qui avait pourtant un grand respect pour l'autorité, avait souvent dénigré ceux-ci pour leurs comportements envers lui. Il se souvenait qu'elle et Lucius avaient parlé, sans son avis, avec son grand-père sur cet acharnement. La réaction de celui-ci avait été brutale et il avait fallu tout son énergie pour l'empêcher de foncer à Poudlard pour s'en prendre aux professeurs. Il s'en était suivi une très longue conversation où Severus réussit à le convaincre de ne rien faire et il trouvait que cela avait été une bonne idée, au vue de leurs réactions maintenant. La colère d'Auguste Prince était légendaire, il voyait déjà l'attitude des enseignants changés, Slughorn allait surement le louer maintenant pour se servir de lui pour se valoriser en disant qu'il avait toujours sur qu'il était un prodige en potions et qu'il l'avait encadré. Les autres allaient probablement arrêter la stigmatisation même s'il avait des doutes sur MacGonagall qui était trop proche de Dumbledore qui allait surement se montrer plus prudent dans ses actions envers lui. Certaines fois la peur avait du bon. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Lily qui s'assit juste en face de lui, ses condisciples bizarrement silencieux pour une fois.

-Joli spectacle !

-Bonjour à toi, Lily, Et tu as bien raison, il est assez amusant de les voir tous paniqués mais cela n'est pas fini, le meilleur reste à venir.

-Comment ça ?

-Il suffit de regarder autour de toi, il est évident qu'il manque certaines personnes chez les lions.

-Oh ! Tu parles d'eux !

-Evidemment, je suis assez impatient de voir la réaction des Maraudeurs à ses nouvelles. Surtout celles de Potter et de Black, je pense que la pilule va être dure à avaler, je sens leurs colères d'avance.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que ceux-ci firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle comme s'ils étaient les maitres des lieux. Il ne pouvait pas refréner son dégout, ces quatre-là étaient les plaies de son existence, toujours à s'en prendre à lui sans véritable raison et ne jamais s'excuser après. Le plus insignifiant était Peter Pettigrow, Severus se demandait comment il pouvait être à Gryffondor, il était un tel lâche sans les autres il était pathétique. Ensuite on avait Remus Lupin, ce fichu loup-garou. Oh ! Il savait depuis longtemps découvert ce secret mais il avait gardé le silence, cela pourrait être utile à un moment. En tout cas il n'avait aucune colonne vertébrale sinon il aurait arrêté ses amis, il était évident qu'il n'aimait pas leurs comportements. Après il y a bien sur Sirius Black, Severus le trouve totalement idiot à vouloir se distancer le plus possible de sa famille en passant son temps à la dénoncer mais pourtant il se comporte comme eux. Il prenait plaisir à la souffrance d'autrui. Enfin le pire de la bande, James Potter, ce garçon se croyait tout permis surtout avec le soutien évident du directeur, il s'attaquait aux autres sans aucun remord et ne pensait pas mériter de punition. Mais il était sûr qu'il y allait avoir des changements, son nouveau statut allait modifier la donne et avec un peu de chances pourrait faire éclater le groupe. Evidemment ce fut Lupin qui remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, Pettigrow se contentait d'admirer Black et Potter qui étaient plongés dans leur petit monde égoïste ne voyait rien d'autre que leurs petites personnes. Il a des fois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lupin restait amis avec ses idiots qui ne voyaient rien. Les quatre s'installèrent et Lupin, qui avait remarqué que tout le monde semblait passionné par le _Prophète_, eut la bonne idée de se procurer un exemplaire pour voir ce qui fascinait ses camarades tellement. Severus regardait la scène avec attention, il s'amusait beaucoup à voir Lupin pâlir de plus en plus à mesurer qu'il lisait l'article alors que les trois autres se baignaient encore dans l'ignorance. Et quand il levait les yeux du journal, Severus lui lança un regard qui fit pâlir le garçon encore plus.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça !

-Pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de m'amuser un peu ?

-Parce que c'est mesquin et cruel, c'est ce que font les Maraudeurs. De plus Remus n'a jamais rien fait.

-Justement c'est là le problème, il n'a jamais rien. De tous c'est lui que je supporte le moins car il a toujours été évident qu'il n'a jamais aimé ce que ses amis ont fait pourtant il n'a jamais rien fait pour les faire arrêter.

-Il a peur de perdre leurs amitiés si jamais il s'opposait à eux.

-S'ils l'abandonnent parce qu'il donne son opinion alors se ne sont pas des vrais amis. Un véritable ami te soutien et ne te laisse jamais tomber mais il doit aussi être là pour t'arrêter si jamais tu fais des conneries.

-Peut-être cependant justement en tant qu'amie, je te conseille de ne pas les provoquer.

-Je pense que c'est trop tard, ils viennent par ici et ils ont l'air furieux en particulier Potter.

* * *

**Un peu de mesquinerie de la part de Severus.**

**Avis, s'il vous plait!**

**Prochain chapitre: un petit tour dans la tête des Maraudeurs**


	8. Chapitre 7: Les Maraudeurs

**Titre: Severus Prince: une année à Poudlard**

**Disclaimer: Ne possède pas Harry Potter c'est la proprieté de JK Rolling**

**Résumé: Une année à Poudlard plein de surprises pour Severus devenu un Prince.**

* * *

Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas ! Ce fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit quand Remus Lupin entra dans la Grande Salle avec ses amis. Les autres élevés semblaient particulièrement tendus et cela semblait trouver son origine dans le journal puisque beaucoup avaient l'air absorbé par lui. Voyant que ses amis comme à leur habitude n'avaient rien remarqué, il s'empara donc d'un journal et entreprit de trouver l'article responsable de l'état de ses camarades. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, c'était la première page, il commença donc à lire et plus il lisait plus il se sentait pâlir. Même s'il n'était qu'un sang-mêlé et que son père ne venait pas d'une famille très importante, il n'était pas à ce point ignare pour ignorer l'importance de la famille Prince. Merde ! Ils allaient avoir des problèmes, mêmes de sérieux problèmes. Il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec leurs actions mais il n'avait rien contre eux et il savait que Severus n'était pas du genre à pardonner facilement. Cela se confirma quand il croisa le regard de celui-ci, il pâlit encore plus, ce regard n'avait rien d'amical. Heureusement Rogue fut bientôt happée dans une conversation avec Lily qui se trouvait à la table des Serpentard. Cela permit à Remus de se concentrer sur son prochain et plus immédiat problème. Comment annoncer cette nouvelle à ses amis ? Il se racla la gorge jusqu'à que les trois garçons le regardent, perplexe.

-Un problème, Moony ?

Ne sachant pas comment aborder le problème, il décida simplement de leur tendre le journal, Sirius fut le premier à réagir quand ils eurent finis de lire.

-C'est quoi ses conneries ?

* * *

Sirius Black savait parfaitement qu'il était un connard, un bâtard égoïste mais il s'en fichait et il était même plutôt ravi que ses mauvaises actions retombent sur ses parents. S'en prendre à Rogue avait été facile d'abord en soutien de James, qui venait d'une famille que sa famille détestait et qui n'avait rien contre lui, qui avait pris le garçon en grippe dès que celui-ci avait déclaré vouloir être à Serpentard. Cependant il avait une autre raison, beaucoup plus personnelle, de s'en prendre à Rogue et cette raison était son petit frère. En effet Regulus semblait considéré Rogue comme un frère, un héros ou un mentor et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il se voyait perdre l'amour et l'admiration de son frère, c'est pourquoi il s'acharnait tant sur Rogue même s'il passait son temps à se moquer de Regulus pour être l'incarnation du fils parfait dans les yeux de ses parents. Oh ! Il avait une autre raison encore, c'était la jalousie car même s'il était l'un des meilleurs de son année, il savait que Rogue était plus talentueux même si les enseignants avaient tendance à l'ignorer ou à rabaisser ses qualités. Pour lui, Severus Rogue ne pouvait qu'être un pauvre gamin sans fortune ni avenir, il était donc impossible que ce qu'il lisait soit vrai.

-C'est quoi ses conneries ?

-Je ne pense pas que le journal raconte des bêtises, Sirius.

-Un Prince, c'est un putain de Prince, comment peut-il être devenu l'héritier de la famille Prince ? C'est l'une des familles les plus puissantes du pays.

-Je le sais, pas besoin de le rappeler.

-On est mort ! Il va nous détruire ! Ah ! Pourquoi cela tombe sur nous ? Pourquoi lui ?

-Arrêtez de dramatiser, Patmol !

* * *

Je suis un être parfait ! Voilà ce qui se disait James Potter tous les matins quand il se regardait dans le miroir. En effet, il venait d'une vieille famille respecté qui remontait jusqu'à Godric Gryffondor, le plus grand des Fondateurs de Poudlard, son père était le chef des Aurors, sa mère était un grand guérisseur et ils étaient tous les deux profondément ancrés dans la lumière comme lui. De plus il était le protège d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand assistant de tous les temps depuis Merlin, il était le plus grand joueur de Quiddisch de l'école même surement du monde, le plus brillant élevé, favori des enseignants. Ils le laissaient tous faire car ils savaient qu'il le méritait, il était tout simplement génial. Il avait de plus sauvé Sirius de sa sombre famille, c'était lié d'amitié avec une créature sombre faisant preuve de courage en le gardant du bon côté et inclus ce pathétique de Pettigrow dans son élite. Cependant il y avait une ombre au tableau, c'était Lily Evans, il avait rapidement compris qu'elle était la fille parfaite pour lui, elle était belle, intelligente, généreuse et compatissante mais elle continuait à trainer avec ce sale mangemort de Rogue. Il était qu'il avait ensorceler sa belle Lily sinon comment expliqué qu'elle le méprise tant lui qui lui était destiné, ils devaient être le couple parfait. Et voilà que maintenant ce sale serpentard inventait un nouveau stratagème.

-Arrêtez de dramatiser, Patmol !

-Mais James…

-Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il est évident que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, c'est impossible que Rogue soit un Prince.

-Il ne pourrait pas avoir abusé la journaliste.

-C'est évident, il a utilisé la magie noire, tu es beaucoup trop naïf, Peter.

* * *

Naïf ! C'était plutôt James qui l'était, malgré toute les apparences Peter Pettigrow n'était pas un idiot, il avait depuis longtemps compris sa place dans le groupe des Maraudeurs. Il était le bouche-trou particulièrement pour Potter, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que les trois mais il était loin d'être stupide. C'est pour ça qu'il restait avec eux car cela lui évitait d'être harceler, il avait trois personnes pour l'aider dans ses devoirs et il y avait plein d'autres avantages. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher d'autres protections possible, il était trop lâche pour ne pas prévoir une issue en cas de danger et justement les nouvelles au sujet de Rogue pouvait être dangereux pour les Maraudeurs. Il allait donc commencer à sérieusement à trouver d'autres associés plus puissant.

-Cela serait plutôt idiot d'utiliser la magie noire pour ça.

-Je le maintiens, il a utilisé la magie noire pour ce mensonge et je vais lui faire cracher le morceau.

Et sans attendre, il s'élança vers la table des serpentard suivit rapidement de Black et Lupin rapidement, il les suivit plus lentement, cela pourrait être très instructif.

* * *

**Et voilà les Maraudeurs! J'aime bien l'idée qu'ils ne pensent pas pareils et d'entrer dans leurs pensées. Cela est interessant de voir leurs opinion sur la nouvelle situation de Severus.**

**Maintenant je voudrais avoir votre avis, je pense que l'un d'eux pourrait se rapprocher de Severus, j'ai même déjà un candidat mais je voudrais avoir votre opinion. Si possible donnez les raisons de votre choix.**


End file.
